When You Have A Child
by CrimeCrazy4519
Summary: songfic-"When you have a child" By reba mcentire. sad story about family and what happenens when its lost "Hey Mom?" "Yes" "I love you"


_When you have a child_

_You learn it's a serious business_

_To have a little fun_

_You give grace and get forgiveness_

_Not seven times seven_

_But seven times seventy one_

She sat silently on the bench. Laughter and joy flooded her ears and she sobbed a little harder. No one would notice her there, crying into her hands. They were all focusing on the dolphins. She wiped away her tears and stared at the animal cage in front of her, the dolphins; her favorite animal.

The Zoo was packed with happy kids and tired parents. It had been her daughter's favorite place. Even as she turned seventeen, she still came here to study for tests or read a good book. She always said that she loved the sound of laughter and that the Zoo was full of it. This was her favorite spot, also. This bench had so much history in her family. Her, her husband of sixteen years, and their daughter would sit here and watched the dolphins.

_And when you have a child_

_Those four walls you call a house_

_Take on a life of its own_

_When you bring 'em home_

_You will cry and you will laugh_

_When they hurt it cuts you in half_

_It's your flesh and bone_

She remembered so many conversations with her dear, sweet daughter. Once, they had gotten into such a huge fight over which sandwich was better, back when her daughter was five. Or once, her and her husband watched their daughter talk to a wall for over an hour, discussing school and how mean the boys were, back when she was ten.

Then there was their very last conversation. They had fought over nothing and at about one AM, she came into her mother's room to apologize. Her and her seventeen year old daughter stayed up until 5:45 that night just talking, laughing, and crying over old memories.

_And year after year_

_Pictures fill page after page_

_They never really grow up_

_Still your baby at any age_

_The first time you hold 'em_

_It's like you see God's smile_

_What a smile_

_When you have a child_

That Saturday she let her daughter go out with some friends. Her daughter was driving the car when it happened. She pulled up to the light with her two friends in the backseat. Once it turned green and after she made sure the intersection was clear, she pulled the small Ford Focus out into the intersection. Out of nowhere flew that one, stupid drunk driver. His Pick-up collided head-on with their car. It killed her daughter as it flipped and rolled five times. The two friends miraculously survived. But her daughter was dead.

Her husband got the call at 12:45 AM. He stepped out of the bedroom to talk and when he came back into the room, he was crying. He told her as gently as he could, but it wasn't enough to soften the burning pain inside her. She was silent for a moment before she tore past him and down the stairs. She pulled a jacket over her pajamas and sprinted out of the house.

Her car started with a roar and she sped off. Without thinking, she ended up at her best friend's front door. She ran onto their front lawn. She was now screaming hysterically. Her friend and her friend's husband ran out of the house. Once they realized it was her they ran forward to grab her. Her best friend asked what was wrong and her only answer was 'My baby is gone'. She repeated the phrase over and over. Everyone was confused. Soon her husband showed up and grabbed her, pulling her close. Still, she screamed out into the night air.

Booth, over the screaming, explained what was wrong to the friends. Both the best friend and the husband sobbed.

Finally she got tired of hearing the children laugh when there was nothing funny about this day. Today was the day they put her daughter in a small box and lowered it into a deep, lonely hole. She left the Zoo with one last glance at the dolphins, which had been her daughter's favorite animal too.

_And then boy meets girl_

_And perfume and gasoline_

_Reign on your perfect world_

_Curfews are often broken_

_Thank you's aren't spoken_

_He's got the keys to that old Dodge_

_And she's wearing a corsage _

_And her mama's pearls_

She reached the ceremony just in time. There lay her daughter in a coffin, dead. She walked from her car and toward a huge group of people. Her best friend was there along with her husband and the rest of her coworkers/friends. Then she noticed her father with her own husband. There were others but her vision blurred when she saw the picture her husband had chosen to show at the funeral.

It was taken last year at the Zoo. She was standing at the dolphin pool leaning against the railing, smiling her 'thinking smile' as her husband called it, as she watched the dolphins play. She didn't know her father was taking the picture so she wasn't looking at the camera.

Her husband saw her but she didn't acknowledge him. She walked straight up to the casket with a tulip in her hands, her daughter's favorite flower. She laid it on the coffin lid and kissed the polished wood. Then she turned and walked back, her chin raised confidentially in the air.

That look didn't last long. As soon as she walked past the picture, she broke down. Her best friend sprinted forward, her black hair flying behind her as she caught her friend before she could hit the ground. She led her over to her husband, whose brown eyes were watering. He took his wife into his arms and held her as she sobbed and shook loudly.

_You pray that phone call never comes_

_And if God forbid_

_How would you live?_

_How could you go on?_

_And on and on and on_

The funeral seemed to fly by, and after everyone said their condolences, it was just her and her sweet husband. She looked into his eyes spoke for the first time all day.

"Go home; I want to stay for a while." He hesitated but she nodded her head and he left. She turned and stared at the tan headstone.

_Christine Angela Booth_

_Loved Daughter, Friend, and Sister_

"_Our Lives Are like Wet Sand, So Impressionable."_

_God Bless You, Sweetheart_

Temperance Brennan-Booth now stood at her own daughter's grave. She couldn't believe that her daughter would be the first to go. Bones still had all her friends and so did Booth. Her own father was still alive.

"Why did you have to go? You are still my baby, and I still need you." The Wind picked up for a moment, leaving behind a familiar voice, sweet like honey.

"Why are you talking to me, mom? Aren't you the one who doesn't believe in heaven?" She turned to see her daughter leaning on a large oak tree. She wore a leather jacket just like her father and wore the same aviators as he did. She whipped them off and smiled a teasing smile, another thing just like her father. But her blue eyes were her own eyes, as if reflected in a mirror. Brennan smiled back.

"So what. I've been seeing you a lot lately so I know you can here me." Christine ran her fingers through her hair. It was brown with waves like her mother's hair and she kept it cut in a short bob.

"I miss you mom, but you know that already." She laughed, and then her face was serious. "Don't become what you have been lately." Brennan stared in disbelief.

"I don't understand."

"Don't lie to me. You haven't been eating, sleeping, or laughing. Why won't you laugh anymore?" Christine's voice was sad, like she was a hurt child again. "I love it when you laugh, mom, and so does dad. Just please promise that you will do better; for me, dad, Angela, and everyone else. Just promise me you will mom, please?" Brennan nodded yes.

"Good. Hey mom?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

_And year after year_

_Close the chapter and turn the page_

_Blue ribbons and losing seasons_

_Flipping tassels on the stage_

_Oh but you don't need a photograph_

_You've got at least a million_

_Pictures of that smile_

_When you close your eyes_

_When you love a child_

_Oh when you love a child_

"I love you, too." She answered to the tree. _Christine was gone. She was just a figment of my imagination, that's all,_ she thought_. _With that, Temperance Brennan-Booth left her daughter's grave and headed home to find her husband and try to laugh again, hoping her daughter would hear.


End file.
